


Hope's Bright And Bloody Threads

by WishfulT



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishfulT/pseuds/WishfulT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a routine trip to a colony, a Starfleet crew--particularly a certain Vulcan science officer--get some very nasty surprises.</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nada. </p><p>Spoilers: general for ST 2009 film, eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Gamma Cygni IV, UFP colony, established 2246_

_Population: 415_

_Stardate: 2254_

_Gamma Cygni IV was the planet's official designation in Federation astronomical records._

_The original Terran colonists had voted near unanimously to name the planet "Rajo", a word that meant "hope" in one of Earth's languages._

_The announcement of the planet's availability for colonization had garnered little public interest. Rajo was Class L, not M, meaning that conditions were harsher than many Federation citizens were accustomed to, particularly the violent lightning storms that struck the planet for approximately three months out of every planetary year. Few commercially usable resources, and little to attract large groups or the corporations that did interplanetary business._

_Rajo, however, did possess sufficient arable land and waters to feed a growing population. Nor did the Federation's surveys find any evidence that the planet was inhabited by intelligent species. It was safely well away from the less-than-friendly powers, such as Klingons. Those that came to live there were often people wanting a second chance, a fresh start in life, for whatever reason...or those who simply wanted as little contact with other people as possible. One could go for days, weeks, without ever seeing another sentient being, if so inclined._

_A handful of the newcomers did love the idea, the challenge, of a completely unknown world. Exploration._

_Some of those would-be explorers even lived long enough to find what they were looking for._

_The colony struggled at first, they learned, they grew...it was only in the last two years that they could truly say they were thriving._

_More colonists had arrived recently, a mining crew from Tellar and a family from Vulcan._

_Things were finally looking up... and then,_

_hell's mouth opened_

_and swallowed them._


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A milk run that turns into trouble...

"Rajo Colonial Authority, this is USS _Yorktown_ , please respond."

Silence.

  
The bridge was cold. Or maybe it was just his nerves, Paxton reflected, as the ship's third attempt to hail the planet went unanswered. They'd dropped out of warp only a few minutes ago, en route to the colony to deliver medical equipment and other supplies. It wasn't the sort of mission usually assigned to a heavy cruiser like _Yorktown_ , but they'd been tasked with patrolling this sector. Efficiency dictated that they also do routine contact with the newly settled worlds...Except that this milk run wasn't going by the book.

  
"Captain." The helmsman's voice was a little too controlled. "Sensors detect a large number of unidentified life forms on the planet's surface, 4.82 kilometers from the settlement."

  
"Unidentified?" Paxton asked sharply. "Numbers? Any weapons or energy signatures?"

  
"No, sir. Strictly biological. Count is fifty-three. Colonists' life signs number three hundred forty."

  
"Right. " Paxton stood. "Commander Byrnes, you have the conn. Spock, you're with me. "

  
The Vulcan science officer hurried to catch up, as Paxton headed for the nearest turbolift. He flipped open his communicator. "Paxton to D'Amato; meet us in the shuttle bay."

"Be right there," the CMO replied.

Spock cleared his throat. Paxton glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Is... it advisable to send Dr. D'Amato on an away mission currently? Her medical status..."

"Do _you_ want to tell her that she's not allowed to leave the ship?" Paxton countered. He entered the turbolift. The doors slid shut behind them. He considered, then paged Security and arranged for a detail to join them at the shuttle.   
Spock had no immediate answer for that. Paxton grinned. "See, you're learning. D'Amato has two children already, Spock, she knows her limits. Though your concern's appreciated," he added, his voice softening a trifle.   
They emerged into the shuttle bay. Two redshirted officers waited for them, while a third checked the shuttle over and prepped it for takeoff. Dr. D'Amato stood at attention as they approached. "Sir."

"We've lost contact with the colony, and Helm reports they seem to have some uninvited visitors," Paxton told the away team. "Atmospheric interference is blocking transporter signals, so we'll have to take the long way down. That may be the only reason we can't establish a commlink, too..."

"But you don't believe so," D'Amato finished. She raked a hand through her graying brown hair, regarding him thoughtfully. "Any particular reason?"

  
"Gut instinct. " He spread his hands, ignoring Spock's sideways look. "I just...have a bad feeling about this. "

They boarded the shuttle. Paxton took the pilot's seat, out of long habit, then hesitated. "Hmph. Lieutenant, why don't you take it this time." He wanted to see how Spock handled himself. The young Vulcan was undeniably brilliant, even for one of his species, but he needed hands-on experience; thus, his being assigned temporarily to the _Yorktown_ to let him get it.  If Spock hoped to command his own ship someday, he'd have to know all aspects of shipboard operations, not merely science.

  
Spock complied. Paxton strapped himself in. The shuttle took off smoothly, gliding clear of the ship. Below them, the planet's bluish-green surface grew 'larger' as they approached.

"Sensors show ionic activity diminishing," Spock reported. "Do you wish me to attempt to hail Rajo's station?"

  
"No. Not this time." Paxton shook his head. "Those unidentified individuals...don't need to know that we're coming. Maintain radio silence."

"Aye, sir."   
The settlement's buildings came into view as they descended through the turbulent atmosphere.   
"Hold in position," Paxton ordered, sitting up straight.   
Smoke poured out of buildings. Half the little town was afire, he estimated, and more than that...  
"What the hell are those?"   
Spock tapped a key on the control panel. The videofeed homed in on the movement Paxton had spotted, at the far edge of town.   
He caught a glimpse of something huge racing into the forest; long black legs, glittering eyes, and a mouthful of vicious-looking fangs.   
It held a severed arm in its jaws. A human's.  
Paxton's face hardened. "Is that the lifeform we detected?" He was fairly sure he knew the answer, but for once, he hoped to be wrong. Fifty-three of those? One was too many, from the looks of this.

  
"Yes, captain."

  
"Take us down at the landing field beside the hospital," the Captain said grimly. "Phasers on kill."

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Divide and ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd think a horror-movie buff Captain would KNOW what happens when the good guys split up...

Paxton was first off the shuttle, D'Amato hard on his heels.   
They took a quick glance around, before beelining for the front doors.   
It wasn't locked, thankfully. He ushered the team inside. 

The hospital's main lobby/reception area was empty. It looked as if a tornado had swept through the place. Broken glass crunched under his feet as they strode toward the main reception desk.   
"The building's security system appears to be inoperative," Spock reported. The Vulcan was studying an alarm panel on one of the walls.   
Paxton glanced up. "Not just security. They're running on minimal power. D'Amato?"

"Life signs--human--down that way, Captain." The CMO pointed to a hallway to their left. "About a thousand feet."

"Any nonhuman?"

"One. They're on the level below ours..." she stopped, biting her lip.

"What?"

"I'm reading live humans down there, too. And...biological material consistent with human remains." 

"Right. D'Amato, Spock, go check on the group at the other end of the building. Garrovick, Dale, you're with me. If we don't comm or join you within ten minutes, you get those people--and yourselves-- the hell off this planet ASAP. " 

"Captain--"

"That wasn't a request, Doctor." Paxton's voice was still level, but hard. He turned away without another word. 

They found a stairway that led to the lower floors. Garrovick took point, with Dale bringing up the rear. 

A sour, thick odor wafted past them. Paxton and Garrovick exchanged a speaking look, grimacing. They'd both seen enough battles to know what human blood--in drastic quantities--smelled like. 

Paxton kept his phaser in a tight-knuckled grip. 

They paused at a battered metal door at the bottom of the stairs. Paxton gestured silently. The Security officers took up positions on either side of the door. 

He pushed it open, and they sprinted inside. 

_Something_ whizzed past Paxton's face, a bare second before he was shoved out of the way. He only just avoided being snared by the alien--yet another 'spider'--as it  
charged them.  
He caught himself. Whirled...to see Garrovick drop to the floor, the alien atop him. Paxton didn't hesitate before opening fire. Neither did Dale.

Garrovick screamed once, before the creature ripped his stomach open, fangs stabbing hungrily into him.

 

Paxton tuned out the sound, trying to hit the center of the creature's body. 

 

"NO!" a voice yelled from behind them. "Please, don't kill her!"


End file.
